In Which Amon Saves The Avatar
by Ships-R-Us
Summary: A brief, work in progress, of Amon and Korra. Amorra No sexually violent content yet there is violence. The night Korra was taken by Tarrlok.
1. Chapter 1

Amon stood, his back to the bustling movements of his fellow equalizers as he studied the map of Republic City. Hiroshi Sato's handmade radio hummed with the police's news, static blurring through every few seconds as the tapped in radio was jostled by someone walking by. Papers were being shuffled, jackets pushed on and equalist outfits being hidden in briefcases and bags. Only the Lieutenant would be staying with Amon, as most equalists had children waiting at home for their parents. The next shift of Amon's followers would be arriving shortly with the faint smells of their city and job place still clinging to them.

"Avatar Korra has been captured by equalists, repeat, Avatar Korra captured by equalists. Location unknown, amount of equalists unknown as well. All units be on look out for equalist activity." A woman's voice shot out from the static of the radio, causing all movement in the base to stop at a standstill. One equalist, in the process of removing his headgear and outfit, stopped.

"We captured the Avatar?" The man stood, eyes wide open with shock, and looked toward his masked leader who had turned around to stare at the radio.

Only the Lieutenant caught the flash of fear and concern in Amon's eyes before his leader was closed off as his mask. He did not mention it, dismissing the look as concern for the safety of his devoted followers instead of anything else.

"No, we did not." Amon stood stalk straight with one hand gently stroking the chin of his mask. "But I know who did."

Korra stood, pressing her back to the cold metal of her cage and biting down on her lip when the heat of her body chilled. Blood was still oozing from a cut on her cheek, though not as much as before and the slow stream of the dark red liquid touched her upper lip. There were no lights inside of the basement, leaving the young Avatar in unsettling darkness. Tarrlok had already left and slammed shut tight whatever light was behind the thick doorway.

Silence. Then...

Four solid thuds went to the wooden floors above her, grunts and gasps following them. Unsteady footsteps made their way above Korra before they gained ground and became thumps against the ground. A yell came out in the air, followed by some whispers and sighs of air as a door opened and was shut.

Light shown through the opened entryway to the basement, a gruff laugh followed by a loud shush as two people made their slow way down the stairs. Korra pushed against the metal box further, as though she would be able to sink into its prison and be safe from the intruders.

"What's that?" A female voice whispered, sounding close enough. The Avatar was tempted to cry out for help but the tension and unease had not been lifted from the air. Her lips remained tightly sealed and her breath quieted into small gasps.

"Don't be an idiot," a male voice this time spoke. He cared not for volume as he yelled to the people above the basement. "We found her, Lieutenant!" Smugly he told the woman, "I knew Amon would find her."

Korra's heart leaped in her chest before plummeting into her gut. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes as one hand reached out for the side of the cold metal. She bit into her lip, pulling her teeth away the second she felt blood.

"Good," a deep voice spoke and walked slowly down the stairs with light feet. "The Lieutenant has taken Tarrlok in the van. Both of you will accompany them back to Republic City."

"But, Amon, sir. Don't you need help?" The woman spoke, her boots shuffling against the ground. The young Avatar's senses were on alert, every breath taken by her and the thudding of her heart crystal clear as well as the sounds that the equalists made.

"No, the Avatar is mine. Your assistance will not be needed. Go back to your families for the night." At that, the pair of equalists made their respectful goodbyes before taking off up the stairs. They left the basement door open but shut the door to the outdoors, blocking off Korra's escape.

There was silence for long minutes, sweat drenching every inch of the Avatar's skin as she tasted the bittersweet mixture of her blood, sweat and tears. A hope remained in her mind, of someone coming to rescue her or Amon letting her go as he did before. Reality struck; any benders who came to save her would be just as trapped and lost as the Avatar was.

"I have to admire you, Avatar." He did not seem to breathe, there was no catch in his steps as he came towards her prison. Korra shut her eyes, every muscle in her body tensing and getting ready to meet her end. She would not go down without fighting; fire touched at her fingertips as drops of water slid away from her face and became suspended in midair. In the pale light, Korra opened her eyes and could see the liquid harden and become ice. Katara had taught her long ago how to use any source of water as a weapon or a healing tool and Korra had to give a small thanks to the water bending master.

The Avatar would not go down without a fight.

"You see, you have strength in you. You came to Republic City unaware of what would meet you here, yet the second you became aware of me and my plans, _my hope, _you decided that you would take me down. Having no idea about what you were up against, you decided that because of your _bending_ I would go down easily. No one would believe in the evil of bending, of course, once they saw their Avatar return."

There was no noise as Amon opened the door to her cage. His eyes, dark and emotionless, widened only a fraction of a second at her appearance.

"Tell me, Korra, did your plan work?" His hand came up to her forehead and in that moment, Korra lost control of the fire in her. The water droplets fell to the floor, shattering before melting away as fear overrode any thought, any emotion or plan of action. Gloved fingers touched her forehead, sliding across the sweaty skin before finding-

His movements stopped. Amon took the lock of hair which had stuck itself onto her dark skin and replaced it against the other strands. The hand went back to its place on Amon's side like a sword briefly re-sheathed.

Seconds, that was all she had to regain her fight and push past Amon. Time slowed, fire racing from her palm up to her fingertips and when Korra leaned forward with her fist, flames lapped at the dark skin of her arm. Amon stepped back halfway and moved to the side to avoid the Avatar's fire as she fell out of the cage. When her weakened feet hit the earth, she slammed both of her palms into the ground and shut her eyes tightly. She didn't want to see Amon come closer to her as her eyes rested on the cool stone as cracks and tears ripped the heavy stone apart.

Her fire-bending ended when she went to the earth, tiredly the Avatar reached out and caused the entire basement to shake and slabs of stone to rip away and hang suspended in the air. Without knowing where Amon was, she sent the slabs flying in all directions and the loud slams of where stone met stone wall. There was no yelp or scream of pain however.

Korra's eyes slammed open at the rough tug of her loosened ponytail being gripped in a strong hand and pulled. Her roots protested the pull, a cry came from the Avatar's bloody lips as her head was yanked back. Above her Amon stood, one velvet glove held her hair and fingertips slammed down to her forehead.

A frightened whimper rose in Korra's throat, and she was only able to replace it with a sob as the fingers remained on her skin. Tears drew themselves down her temples and disappeared in the sweaty mass of her hair. There was no doubt in her mind that in the next few seconds, she would lose her bending to this monster. Had she been standing, Korra would have fallen down to her knees and sobbed.

There was nothing, no shock as the Avatar's bending was ripped away from her, only the pounding of her heart sounding in her ears and Amon's steady breathing. His velvet covered finger remained pushed against the middle of her forehead however.

"Do you see, Avatar? You depend on your bending. It is more apart of you than your name. But I believe you could rise above it, Korra." His hands went to her shoulders, lifting and turning her around to face him as though she was dainty instead of well muscled. The hands remained firmly around her shoulders, holding her in one place as Amon studied the young woman's face. "I believe you could lose your bending and become better for it. Now come with me." Not expecting the Avatar to run, Amon pushed past her and went up the stairs. Korra's eyes followed him, the room oddly still without his presences and decided in the last seconds to not run.

He would have caught her anyways, was her only thought as she went up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

[A heads up oops-didn't-catch-it-fault-on-me; Korra **did not **lose her bending. :) As she never had anyone explain what it felt like to her, at least that I saw, I figured she wouldn't know what exactly she should have been feeling and just figured that her bending was taken away all the same. Sorry, that was totally a slip on me.]

She could still feel the elements around her; the fire that burned inside of her veins and heart, the flexible water that pressed out of her skin and the dark earthen walls that held the strength to block and protect as much as harm. Her boot rested at the bottom of the staircase and a quick glance proved Amon to be halfway up. He walked slowly, his shoulders tense and the muscle showing through his shirt as they rolled together.

No one had explained to Korra what losing bending felt like, though Tahno seemed empty of himself in their brief contact. The Avatar stood straighter and stepped onto the stairwell, giving herself a brief evaluation as she would after training or a fight.

Her body ached, muscles giving a low moan with each quick flex she gave- it was no worse than when she trained, though the blood drying and matting her hair was new and annoying. Korra realized that she was pissed. Pissed at being captured by Tarrlok, pissed at Amon coming in and threatening her. Pissed that she was afraid. Any wariness, caution or fear for her lost bending was burned away in those seconds.

The earth walls told her that she could bend. The sweat and snow outside whispered that she could bend. The fire in her veins, in her every pore, _demanded_ that she bend.

Korra breathed out, inhaling the cool air before slamming her palm against the earthen walls. Shards of rock lashed out, jutting out from their place in the structure as they made their way to Amon in a straight upper line. Removing her palm from the wall and making it into a strong fist, Korra lashed at the air beside her. Obeying her silent command, a large piece of wall sharpened itself and hit against Amon's shoulder.

_She could bend._

Her enemy turned around then, looking at her with wide eyes behind his mask without giving any other sign of pain. Amon took a step, making his way down the stairs with agile movements that should have been hindered by broken bones or pain. There was no blood in his uniform, only a slight tear that gave away to pinked but otherwise unharmed flesh.

Back in the South Pole, her earth bending master showed her a move that he claimed was taught to him by Toph herself. When Korra tried to attack him with fire-bending, coming in close to hit him, he had simply sent her back. There was no flying through the air, the earth underneath Korra had moved away from him.

The Avatar brought her fists close to her chest, sending rocks around her ankles and securing her in a solid form as she made the stairs flatten themselves. Then, in a quick gesture of pushing her opening palms forward, she sent the man back. He made a noise at that.

A grunt of annoyance.

When Amon began to dance his way to her, ignoring the fire that lashed from her hands and brushing past the risen earth, Korra could feel herself losing it again. _She was so tired. _Though her ankles were buried into the dark ground, she could feel her knees giving out at the sight of Amon slowing his steps near her.

"St-...Stay away from me." Korra lowered her sweaty palms to her side. Amon took another step towards her, and another down the smooth expanse that used to be stairs. Rock slid away from Korra's ankles as she moved to the side, pressing her back against the solid earth.

"Come with me, Korra. Do not fight." He faced her, gripping her sore shoulder gently before giving a soft squeeze.

"**Stay away from me!**" Earth rumbled as the structure of the building shuddered at the loss; shards of varying sizes flying blindly in the basement. Korra gave a small scream as her palms hardened into her fist, fire licking at her skin as she rammed her hands into Amon's chest.

Instead of moving away from her, Amon threw his body in a less than graceful gesture against hers and trapped both of her wrists in one of his hands in a movement too fast for Korra to catch. Rock was held suspended in the air and fire flickering out as Korra's blood gave a sigh in her veins. Amon pressed his masked face to the top of the Avatar's sweaty head and whispered something.

Her blood clenched suddenly, feeling as though the thick liquid turned to stone inside of her.

"I'm sorry, Korra." As a whimper escaped her lips, Amon brushed his free hand against the side of the Avatar's face. "I'm sorry."

With a rush of movement, her heart beat quickly as the blood pounded in every vein and arteries. Korra leaned forward, before her body was forced back to the wall. The alien feeling of her movements being taken away from her brought tears to her eyes.

Her head began to pound as blood halted its path to her brain. Tears slid down her face as the world titled around her. Amon held her to the wall with his body and his bloodbending before she could fall, however, and before the world went back she could catch him still whispering.

"I'm sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Consciousness alluded Korra, her thoughts drifting to a bright world with a large panda rumbling along tall grass and mighty trees before she caught the sight of a blue twinged man between the dark brown trunks. The young Avatar tried to take a step to the man, her breath catching as she noticed the dark blue arrow tattoos leading up his hands and his forehead. Far up in the blue sky with swirling clouds, she heard the throaty roar of an air bison. Korra's eyes stayed on the man, who reached into his nomad styled robes to pull out a whistle shaped object and blew sharply into it. No sound was admitted but a swishing sound itched at the back of Korra's skull.

The air bison roar reminded her of something. A memory came, her hands catching soft white fur as her arms latched to a large warm body. "Appa, you're okay!" The hands were not hers at a second glance; her skin was too pale and light blue tattoos wound their way up her slim arms.

Aang's memory melted away from Korra, leaving her back to standing in the strange world with the blue man. He smiled and bowed to her before sinking back into the forest. The young Avatar tried again to move forward, her legs uncooperative as she tried to yell at for him to come back.

Reality slammed into her like a brick wall yet Aang's name remained on her lips as the feeling of disconnected loss overwhelmed her. Tarrlok had taken her somewhere far away from the city. Amon had came and- what, saved her? No, she was in a different person with someone just as dangerous as Tarrlok. If not more. _Amon could blood bend. _

"Which means that he is a water-bender!" The Avatar finished her thoughts out-loud, her head jerking upwards at the thought. She had been lain on a soft mattress, a blanket pulled up to her chest and a pillow placed underneath her head. The settings set in; Korra was in a small room with a dresser, a small mirror hung on the wall with a crack in its corner and a porcelain basin placed on top of the brown wood dresser. There was window with the drapes pulled over, wood flooring and wooden walls that were undecorated.

"I suppose you figured it out now, haven't you?" The deep voice stopped Korra as her blood chilled and her muscles tensed. Amon stepped from a shadowed corner near the doorway, his glove covered hands out in a gesture of surrender. "You might be reckless and impulsive, but you are not dumb, Korra."

She tried to sit up, dirtied shirt rustling as she managed to make it halfway before a wave of pain took over her senses. Her body hit against the mattress, bloody and sweat covered skin sinking into the rich feel of silk and feathers. The pulsing terror of being weak in a bad situation and the sound of Amon's steady footsteps were the only thing keeping the Avatar from sleeping then and there. Adrenaline was gone and Korra was crashing, her body demanding time to repair itself.

"Korra?" Amon's voice sounded... afraid? Was he afraid that he had hurt her? She shut her eyes, resting in the darkness that closed eyelids provided. A hand, uncovered from the velvet glove and surprisingly warm, brushed against her forehead. Fingertips pulled away sweaty hair and ran across a scrape on her cheekbone. "Sadly," the same deep voice that inspired fear in benders spoke again. "My talents are not in healing. As you could see from..." His voice faded, the fingers going down Korra's neck to the start of her shirt and resting against the fabric.

With a soft sigh of expensive fabric, the blanket was pulled away from the Avatar's body and exposed to the chilly air. Her eyebrows creased as her tired brain tried to work what was happening. Amon touched the bottom of the ruined shirt, rolling the cloth up to reveal centimeters of bruised skin and bloody marks.

"Such a strong fighter, Korra. One of the best I have ever seen." The shirt continued to roll up Korra's body before stopping the second her eyes snapped open and the wire of her bra was showing. "But sometimes we need someone to heal us, Korra. Sometimes we need people to take care of us and make us better." The hands appeared, Amon resting his right hand near Korra's shoulder and holding himself over her body to look down from his masked face at her. His left hand reached up and touched the center of the Avatar's forehead gently. "Bending is a plague, Korra. It causes so much pain for it to be left in the world."

Korra shut her eyes tightly, feeling his face lean down to hers and a cold clay mask pressing against her forehead and the start of her nose. She opened her eyes slowly, taking in the sight of Amon putting his masked lips to her skin.

"No," her voice, while slow and sluggish with exhaustion, picked up in velocity. It was unsure it her what she was saying no about, Amon touching her or his twisted views on bending. "Bending isn't the cause of evil, what you're doing is evil and _wrong_! You're a bender yourself, how can you be doing this?" She slammed her hips up, her hand curling into a fist and hitting against Amon's shoulder as she struggled to get him off of her.

Amon rolled off of Korra and hit the floor with a solid thud, a grunt escaping him. The Avatar sat up quickly as she could, fighting back the wave of darkness that tried to catch her when the blood rushed to her head. She leaned to the side of the bed involuntarily, her body sliding off cleanly before falling against Amon's.

There were many things she expected the second her body was on his; being bloodbended back into submission or having her heart clench up and the blood supply being cut off from her brain. Different scenarios jumped into Korra's brain, more than a few ended in her death, but what happened was the least she expected.

His arms went around her tired body in a tight embrace.

"I suppose you'll keep on fighting me no matter what, won't you?" Amon gave a small chuckle as he sat up with the Avatar in his arms. Korra remained still, her heart thudding painfully in her chest and the room swirling around her. "Korra, please look at me." She did, mind numbing to the shock of adrenaline pouring in her system. Blue eyes met masked brown as Amon's hands went to Korra's rear as he lifted her up and stood.

The Avatar could not tell if she was afraid anymore, Amon gently set her down on the bed and moved her back so she was lying down. Korra was sore, not just in her body but of her mind as well. Already the limited adrenaline rush was fading and left her with a thudding headache. Despite hating bending and wanting to remove Korra's, Amon was treating her kindly. It seemed he did not want to hurt her but he remained firm on taking away the Avatar's bending.

Korra bit down on her lip, trying to wrap her exhausted brain around it. What did he want? Her permission to extract the things that made her the Avatar, the things that made _her? _Did Amon honestly expect that he would get a yes?

A cool washcloth being placed on her forehead stopped the Avatar's thought. She glanced around and saw Amon standing next to her, wiping away the blood and sweat on her face with care. He held the porcelain basin in one hand, every few wipes he would pull the stained cloth away from her face and hold it into the basin's water before continuing.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice broke through the steady noises of dripping water from the cloth and sighs of fabric as Amon leaned down to clean her. His gloves had been moved to the top of the dresser, leaving lighter toned hands that held the dirty cloth with such care as he removed sweat, blood and fear from the Avatar. She was more curious than afraid now though her mind still tried to figure a way out.

"Doing what?" He turned around, stringing dark colored water out of the cloth before putting both, cloth and basin, onto the dresser. Korra noticed that his hood was down, exposing dark black hair and the dark string to his mask. Amon turned to face the Avatar again, his arms crossing as he leaned against the dresser.

"You know what. Why are you helping me? I won't agree to it, you know. You won't take my bending away." Amon moved back to Korra in one quick step, going down to his knees and pulling her hair free of its ponytails and braids.

"I am aware of that, yes." He ran his warm hands through her tangled hair, sighing whenever fingers caught a web of sweat made knots. "It does not mean that I cannot take care of you though."

"Why would you want to? We're enemies."

Amon gave a harsh laugh, his hands briefly stopping their brushing. "We're enemies? I did not start a war on you, Korra. I started a war with bending. I will liberate the non-benders of Republic City. _I have already started a revolution._" He went on with his fingers going through her hair and stopped once most of the tangles were gone.

"But you're a bender. How could you hate-"

"I did not ask to be a bender, did I? I did not ask to be a blood bender. I never wanted the power, Korra. It does not mean I enjoyed the power that I had, you never asked to be the Avatar and you cannot deny the fact that you enjoy the ability to bend all four elements, can you? Blood bending tore my family apart." Amon caught himself, standing and looking down at the Avatar.


	4. Chapter 4

[sorry if this seemed a little rushed, I'm taking a vacation for a few weeks that will involve no internet. Figured that I might as well finish the story here. :) Thanks for reading!]

But for one of the few times in Korra's life, she was unsure of what to say or do. Lost in the fear, the rage and need to defeat her faceless enemy, the Avatar had forgotten that there was someone underneath the mask. She looked up at her capture, her savior and realized for the first time that Amon had a history. He was a child at one point, a squealing babe in his mother's arms before time took hold of his body and soul.

"I'm..." She stopped, words becoming unreachable as a sharp stab of pain pushed itself against her ribcage. Mouth opening in a gasp, Korra moved her hands to the pain and pressed down deeply. The pain increased and caused black spots in the Avatar's vision.

"Korra!" A hand grasped both of her hands and placed them on her stomach, a few seconds later she could feel the fabric of her shirt being pulled up yet again. Eyes clenching as though the action could banish away pain, Korra arched upwards when fingertips touched the spot clenching with the stabs. "Spirits save you, how long has this been bleeding?" The fingers moved away, again grasping her hands and moving them over her head.

In a quick movement, Amon removed the Avatar's shirt and was pressing a water soaked cloth against her wound. Opening her eyes, Korra looked down to her ribs and saw a bloody gash revealed when Amon the cloth away. Gulping, the Avatar let out a small whimper. She had been hurt in practice before, but it was usually healed within a few seconds.

Seeing Korra's eyes opened, Amon touched her forehead softly while resting the bloody cloth to her wound. "There, there." He murmured, running warm fingers through her hair in his adept to calm the panic in her eyes. "You can heal yourself, right?" When she nodded, Amon went and took the basin, now tinted a dark pink from her blood and put it next to her. Careful not to tip the bowl, he rested his hands at her back and helped the Avatar into a sitting position.

Despite the pressure to her ribcage, Korra felt the water pulsate clearly to her and she took joy when a stream came without hesitation to her fingers. Making a small gesture, she held her palm straight forward to the basin before directing the clear watered line to her wound. She left the blood taint behind, knowing that the best healing came from the cleanest water. A blue glow came from the water, her eyebrows coming together as she felt the skin stitch itself back together and scar over. Though it did not hurt, it did feel odd but Korra continued the process until she could feel her skin ease back into the firmness as before.

Bending the water to another cut, the Avatar repeated the healing that left her torso untouched as though her fights had never happened. She let a few scars though, wanting to remember the battles she had fought that night. The battles that may still have to go on, her thoughts told her, when her eyes rose to meet Amon's.

Directing the water back into the basin, the Avatar tried to stand to put the porcelain bowl back into its place. Amon, whom had been standing there and watched her heal herself, quickly grabbed the bowl with one hand while placing the other on her bare shoulder and pushing her gently back down. "I will do it, Korra."

Korra lay there, chest propped up by her elbows and watched Amon. He was fumbling with the bowl, placing it to its original spot and turning it around. It took her a few moments to realize the tension in his shoulders, the fidgeting his hands did around the bowl. Bolin had the same tension around her when they had first met, was Amon being _shy?_

"Thank you, Amon."

"Noatok."

"What?" Korra tilted her head, hair brushing her shoulder blade.

"My name, the one my mother decided, is Noatok." He turned around, facing the Avatar and her exposed torso, the warm flesh now covered in goosebumps.

"Noatok, thank you." Noatok found himself walking to Korra, taking those few steps and bending down to her. Her shirt had been discarded next to her, the thing hardly recognizable as a shirt now, and he leaned over her to retrieve it.

Hands grabbed his shirt, he almost expected flames to rise from the small warm palms and attack his chest. Instead, the Avatar pulled Noatok to her, his chest over hers vertically and his mask across hers. When fingers touched the base of his mask, brushing briefly where clay met the flesh of his neck, he found himself moving to lie next to her.

Making room on the smaller bed, Korra went to the side against the wall and pressed her back to it. She gave a shudder when the cold wood lashed her back and blushed at the feeling of her nipples hardening, the blush going darker when Noatok stared openly at the transformation. His body took up the better half of the bed, though he was not going over the side.

"Would you like your shirt back, Avatar?" Noatok grasped the fabric in his hand and presented it to her. Korra smiled and took the shirt, rolling the fabric in her hands before throwing it over Noatok and off the bed. When his gaze followed the shirt, Korra reached over and grabbed the base of the mask.

His head turned to her, one hand underneath his body and the other resting on the space between him and Korra. When Noatok made no move to stop her, Korra pushed the mask over his face and leaned in, shutting her eyes before she could see his face. She could hear the clunk as the mask met floor, feel the intake of breath Noatok made when her lips pushed against his.

There had only been two boys Korra had kissed before, Mako and the guard Howl, and she was still unsure of how to move her lips exactly. Opening her eyes, she saw Noatok's red streaked face, hair slicked back and sideburns kissing down his jaw. His eyes were shut, hands moving to her hips as he rolled himself on top of her. Teeth caught Korra's lip as she started to pull away, his lips moving over hers once more. Her hand went to his jaw, going over the pale flesh and dark facial hair repeatedly.

His eyes opened at the feeling, meeting the Avatar's and pulling far enough way that her hand fell back to her side. A blush flooded Korra's face when she felt something hard pressing itself her upper thigh, her chest heaving slightly when he pressed his hips against her and kissed at her neck. Korra fumbled with her bra, clasps remaining firmly tight until Noatok's hand came up against the Avatar's spine and gently pushed her hands away before snapping them open in one fluid gesture.

"You know," his breath was in her ear, moving down to her neck. "I have wanted to do this since I saw you." Korra gave a soft groan, Republic City's most wanted criminal putting his teeth into a cup of her bra and pulling down the uplifting fabric. Her breasts yanked free of the silk, exposed to the cold air and his heated breath in the same second. The cups of her bras remained pressed against her body, underneath her breasts and holding them in their round shape.

Noatok kissed the bruises that had formed on her tender skin, a hand rolling up to stroke up her ribs until reaching the sides of her cleavage. The Avatar let a moan out, arching when his tongue stroked her nipples and ending her sounds with a frustrated groan. He was slow with it, taking his time in tasting her and being gentle as he possibly could. Though she had never experienced sex before, Korra wondered if she would like it a little bit rough.

Placing a hand on the small of his back and running it up his spine, Korra stopped at Noatok's thick dark hair and gave an experimental tug. He responded in grasping her left breast tightly and biting down into one of her nipples. Tingles ran from her stomach and curled around the Avatar's groin, her hips lifting from the bed and pushing against his.

Muttering a curse, Noatok pushed her rising hips down in a quick motion and gave a small shudder. His teeth raked gently across her breast, going down to her belly button as his hips moved to her lower body. She could still feel his member, hard and pressing, against her shin.

He kissed her belly button, sucking on the skin as his hands rested on the start of her blood stained pants. Korra lifted her hips, helping him pull down the thick wool clothing to her knees.

"I take it was laundry day?" Noatok gave a little laugh, kissing at the Avatar's exposed mound, his tongue never venturing to her wetting areas expect to run over briefly. She grumbled, lifting her hips in a gesture that moved her pants to her ankles.

Shock went through her entire body when two fingers ran across her slit, carefully pulling the sweet and tender flesh apart. Noatok stared for a few seconds, taking in the way she trembled beneath his fingers and how the more she waited for him to touch her, the slicker she became. It made him smile, making the taste of her against his tongue more sweeter as he leaned in. Her chest and hips arching, her only real connection to the bed her shoulders and feet, Korra gave in.

Pulsating pleasure built up in her groin, demanding a way to express itself, she moaned and heat burned the inside of her face. His tongue ran over her pearl of flesh, tingling and flicking against the tender skin. He turned his face, kissing at her inner thighs and the tops of those strong legs.

As he lay a kiss to the Avatar's ankle, the lower half of his body now off the bed but her womanhood still in clear view, Noatok got the immense pleasure of watching Korra experience a release. Her cry was of nothing, containing no name or emotion. It was her release. He moved up, lying beside the panting Avatar and trying to hide the fact that her release had brought on, but not finished, the start of his own. Burying his nose into her sweaty neck, Noatok kissed the thudding skin and listened to her breathe.

"One day," he murmured softly to her, not knowing if she was conscious, "I believe it will be my name you cry out, Korra." A fear tugged at his gut though, banishing the warmth from him. He had a revolution to finish, the sins of his father, brother and himself to erase. Noatok realized that, in the end, he would have to either let the Avatar end his life. Or...

He moved to one elbow, holding himself above her. She appeared to be asleep, face relaxed and a faint smile around her lips. Guilt tugged his stomach, guilt for his lost mother, his failure to protect his little brother and guilt at knowing his own actions would hurt the enemies he had made. Noatok reassured himself that Korra was strong, how one day she could realize that she would survive without it. The war he had started would be over, the impurity that marked him and other benders removed, without the Avatar's protection.

Opening the side of him that was normally closed off, Noatok could feel the blood in Korra surging within her body and the thud of her heart slowing as the heat and pleasure of her orgasm faded. He pushed his thumb, gently as he could, to the sleeping Avatar's forehead. "You'll understand, one day."

"You'll understand."


End file.
